Love At First Kiss
by Silver Sheryl
Summary: A short drabble featuring my favorite couple from Danny Phantom, DannyxPaulina. Most people see Paulina as a shallow witch but I wrote her in a different way. This story takes place after "Doctor's Disorders". UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Love at First Kiss**

**A Short DxP twoshot Drabble by ~NosillaParvatir. This is an outtake from the episode "Doctor's Disorders" tee hee. That is my favorite episode, and I think that there should have been a little more DxP interaction while he was in ghost form. :P So I wrote this. I hope you like it!**

.

After the incident at the hospital, the local politicians had covered up all the questions by revealing that "ghost bugs" had been in control of the students. Danny, Tucker and Sam knew what actually had happened. And that it was the hero Danny Phantom who had saved the students of Casper High from the ghost bugs.

This whole series of events concluded with Tucker getting a broken leg from Sam falling on him. His injury landed him a spot in the hospital. But for the next six weeks, he would not be able to walk.

Danny and Sam walked together along with Danny's parents, who were headed for Danny's home. Danny and Sam decided to walk to the park and chill under a cool tree.

"Shade is way better than sun, I always say." Said Sam relaxed.

"I prefer the sun usually, but today is kind of a hot day." Danny said. He leaned up against the back of the tree.

It was so nice to see several of the kids that were previously ill-stricken with symptoms from the ghost bug. Now they were all well. Dash Baxter and Kwan were playing football. Star and Valerie were jogging around the park for exercise. It was such a wonderful day.

And then a nice red convertible pulled into the nearby parking lot. Paulina exited, along with some of her neighborhood pals. Star, Dash, Kwan and Valerie all stopped what they were doing to crowd Paulina.

"Gee, I wonder what's going on." said Danny to Sam.

"Aw, it's Paulina. Who cares."

Danny could distinctively hear the words "beach" "closed" and "ghost". Impulsively he stood up. He could tell even from a distance that all the kids seemed to be upset. Paulina was still in her swimsuit, but she was dry. Perhaps the beach was closed because a ghost had been attacking.

"Danny, whatever you do, don't go over there. Paulina is shallow and selfish. She's probably complaining about a bad manicure or something…" But by the time Sam opened her eyes from her relaxed nap, Danny was already half way over to Paulina.

Then Danny realized he couldn't just walk up to her as average Danny Fenton. He went into the bathroom for a quick change to Danny Phantom, and then flew over to the horde of teens.

"Is there some sort of problem over here?" Danny folded his arms and tried to look fierce, though he was very self-conscious right now.

"Danny Phantom! Wow, you're so cool!" Said Dash.

"What do you want?" Valerie grimaced.

Paulina gasped lightheartedly and her somber face turned into a delighted grin. "There's a big blue-faced ghost scaring away everybody on the beach. Eventually, they just had to close it off. But I saw him—nearly gave me a heart attack. He has glowing red eyes—and—fangs. And a cape. If only _you_ were there to stop him…" Paulina swooned and clasped her hands together.

"I'll stop him!" Danny said mightily.

Dash and Paulina cheered but Valerie growled. Kwan gave Danny a high five.

"You'll need to come with me, Paulina."

"Um, I dunno…"

"You're going to need to be brave." He took hold of her hands.

"Just like you?" She asked, staring into his green eyes.

Danny blushed, not expecting to ever hear such a sentence from her. She had never before made such an obvious come-on to him. He couldn't ignore it, and he didn't want to. "Just like me." he said wholeheartedly.

Danny took her hand and he flew the two of them to the beach so Paulina could show him where the ghost was. Dash and the rest of Paulina's friends would meet them there in the convertible.

Danny had never seen the beach so deserted before. As he flew overhead, he and Paulina saw no ghosts at all. They scanned the beach with their eyes. Paulina held on to his arm tightly. If a ghost _did_ show up, however, Danny was readying an ectoblast in every hand.

"Look! Somebody's coming out of the bathroom!" Paulina heard the flushing sound.

Danny turned the two of them intangible.

Somebody was coming out, and he or she was not wearing shoes. Danny could hear the flopping of the feet.

A tall, slim figure emerged. Not only was he human, but he was somebody Danny recognized. The man had a gray ponytail and intense blue eyes. He was also squinting as he looked around. "Who's there?" He barked.

Danny revealed himself and Paulina, but he was at the ready if this was a trap.

"Goodness gracious, can't a guy go to the bathroom in peace!"

"Who are _you_?" Paulina asked.

He smiled intensely and looked at Danny. "Just an average middle-aged man who wanted to sit alone on the beach for a few hours. But I guess I won't get to do that because I'm too busy catching the ghost who's been scaring everybody away." he conveniently pulled out of his pocket a little ball and threw it at Danny.

The ball hissed, and smoke came out of it. Danny yelped, but it was too late—he was already caught within the ghost shield. "Lemme out, Vlad!" Danny bellowed angrily. He zapped the shield with every beam and every punch but they were useless.


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad chuckled a bit. He pulled out a phone and started to alert all the local authorities including the news anchorman.

"Paulina, you're going to have to save me." Danny said to her.

"But I can't. I'm not a fighter…I'm just a girl." Paulina suddenly sounded all weak and helpless and did not at all display the confidence that she did at school.

"You're going to have to walk out of this shield…_and take this with you_." Danny whispered in Paulina's ear. He handed her a silver and green thermos. "Open this up, and aim it straight at him."

"What?"

"Just trust me."

"Uh…okay…I guess that's easy enough." Paulina took a deep breath and suddenly felt a jolt of bravery as she left the ghost shield.

Once she looked at Vlad, though, she could no longer breathe. Her fingertips were going numb. But she did exactly what Danny told her to. It was as if an invisible vortex was pulling Vlad into the soup thermos. He screamed and kicked, but with all his might he could not resist being pulled in. And then Paulina closed the lid. "Wow. I've never seen anything like this!" Paulina said.

"Better scoop up the shield ball too." Danny said. He was smiling—_beaming_—because he was so proud of Paulina.

Once the ball was in the thermos as well, the shield disappeared and Danny was free. They hugged, and both of them blushed.

Then Paulina realized, "All the people he called, they'll be here any minute! What do we do? We still didn't catch the ghost! Everyone's going to come here and think it's you!"

"Actually…we _did_ catch the ghost. Well, rather _you_ did."

"Hmm. But he looked just like a man. The ghost I saw earlier looked way different."

"This ghost—well, think of him as a shape shifter. He can make himself look like a human, but he could never hide the evil underneath. He hasn't got an ounce of humanity in him."

"And here _you_ are, a ghost, and yet you seem more human than the shape-shifter."

"I suppose in a way I am." Danny smiled.

Paulina was not so sure what he meant. Before she had time to think about it deeply, she saw Dash pull up in the red convertible. Following him were two other cars which contained the rest of Paulina's friends. They cheered, thinking that Danny Phantom had chased the evil ghost away. And then they scattered abroad on the beach.

It was then that the news anchorman arrived with his big van and camera crew. "Hello there, I'm reporting to you live from Amity Park Beach. Just about ten minutes ago, we got a call from an anonymous source that there was a _ghost_ causing terror and chaos on the beach. Currently, it seems that everything is just fine. What do you have to say about this, young girl?" the news anchorman shoved his microphone into Paulina's face.

"I…hi…I'm Paulina."

"Did you see a ghost that was unleashing all sorts of terror?"

"Um…yes, actually."

"But she captured him!" Danny butted in. He waved the soup thermos in front of the camera. "He's right in here, and the beach is safe, all thanks to Paulina."

Paulina smiled. "I couldn't have done it without your help, Danny." Paulina kissed him lightly on the lips and he blushed.

"That's a wrap, people." said the news anchorman. He and his people packed away their things.

"Wow, Danny! This was such an amazing day! We should hang out more often." Paulina wrapped her arms around him "You're just the coolest guy ever. If only you went to my school, we could sit together at lunch and everything…we could totally be the cutest couple."

A look of guilt sprang across Danny's face. and then out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a little black and purple dot moving along quickly. It was Sam…on a skateboard. And she was headed straight for Danny and Paulina.

"Danny!" Sam called.

"Ugh! You know that goth geek?" Paulina looked at Danny in disbelief.

By now, Sam was standing right next to Danny and Paulina. Paulina frowned at Sam.

"Hello, random citizen." Danny pretended not to know Sam.

"Ha ha, very funny, Danny. I came here to warn you about Jack and Maddie Fenton, who are on their way here thinking that there's a ghost attacking the beach kids." Sam said, crossing her arms.

"Vlad must have called them." Danny said to himself. "Gotta run to the bathroom!" he said to Paulina.

Danny went inside the bathroom and came out as Danny Fenton.

"Danny Phantom is sure taking a long time in there." Paulina said.

Sam and Danny had to make a run for it to catch Danny's parents before they reached the beach. And it took a while for the two friends to convince Jack and Maddie that there were no more evil ghosts on the beach.

Eventually, Paulina walked up to them and said, "I've been waiting for Danny Phantom for twenty minutes and he's still in the bathroom." she pushed Fenton into the bathroom. "You go in there and check if he's okay."

Danny knew he had no choice but to go in there. He wanted so badly to tell Paulina his secret. But every time he even so much as thought about revealing it, Sam shook her head in disappointment. "It's not Sam's secret to keep, or to tell." Danny whispered to himself.

He had a plan now.

Danny was going to walk right out of the bathroom as Phantom, then look Paulina straight in the eye and say, "I'm Danny Fenton."

Sam face palmed out of nervousness. Paulina laughed wildly.

Then Danny transformed into his human half and Paulina's skin went chalky white. So did Sam's.

"Oh no." Sam said, devastated.

"Danny?" Paulina touched his hair and walked around him in a circle. "I don't know why I never saw it before. Oh gosh."

"Is that good or bad?" Danny felt a little guilty.

"I…I don't know now. I'm so confused." She sat down in the sand. The three of them sat in a circle. "I feel stupid now. Who else knows?"

"Just you, Sam, Tucker and my sister. Oh, and that man we captured earlier. He's a ghost hybrid like me, which is why I knew he was the culprit of this morning's beach scare." Danny said.

Paulina looked into Danny's beautiful blue eyes. Never before had she been able to picture herself with someone as unpopular as Danny Fenton. But now that she saw how brave, strong and kind he was, she knew she had finally fallen in love with the real him. And she kissed him right there on the spot.

Sam looked down at her toes, feeling awkward and trying to ignore her best friend making out with a girl she never got along with.

Danny noticed, and he and Paulina stopped kissing. "Sam? Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay with me dating Paulina?"

"If she makes you happy, Danny, then I guess I can make room at our table at lunch." Sam said.

Danny and Paulina cheered.

"Truce?" Paulina held out her hand. Sam took it and shook it. Before they knew it, they were both smiling.

Sam sighed, stood up and walked away. She was going to visit Tucker once more, since he was at the hospital and probably he was very lonely. Danny took Paulina by the hand and they flew off together into the lovely afternoon and had their very first _real_ date.

.

**Did you like it? Plz tell me what you think! Should I continue?**


	3. Adoption!

Author's Note:

This story is now up for adoption :3 review or PM me if you wanna continue it, or if you have any ideas and such ect.

Don't forget to credit me as the original author of course!

I really hope someone will adopt it though. There's probbably a really great plot out there for it, i'm just not going to be the one to write it  
XD

-Your blonde author friend, Nosilla


End file.
